


Magic

by Imagine-Papa-and-ghouls (HoodedFigure_99)



Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: Song Lyrics, just some fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 06:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8276021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoodedFigure_99/pseuds/Imagine-Papa-and-ghouls
Summary: Just feelin' kinda fluffy, using the lyrics to America's You Can Do Magic





	

You had just finished another long day at your job.  Breathing a sigh of relief, you plopped yourself into the driver’s side seat, throwing your bag off to the side and practically slamming the door. You quickly put on your seatbelt and started up the car.  The stereo followed soon after, the haunting sound of Ghost’s Meliora playing loudly in the enclosed space. For some reason that album was your go-to for a long stressful day, and you couldn’t really explain why.  Maybe, you thought, it was just fond memories of the ritual you attended.  You couldn’t take your eyes off of the Fire ghoul; Alpha, they called him, even when the other girls around you were swooning over Papa Emeritus III.  To this day you weren’t sure why. Just one of those band member crushes, you thought to yourself and shrugged. You put the car into reverse, backed out and headed home.

It was dark by the time you reached your small house, and you mentally slapped yourself for not putting some kind of timer on the outdoor light.  You stepped out of the car and locked it… then almost dropped everything when you heard a noise from inside the darkened house.  Your mind immediately recognized the sound as being from a guitar, but you could swear up and down that you didn’t leave music on when you left much earlier.  The melody playing you couldn’t recognize, and as you slowly made your way up to the door your feelings of confusion and curiosity wrestled with each other.  ~Should I open it?~ You thought to yourself.  Bracing yourself, you tried opening the door...and quickly realized you had locked it when you left.  “Maybe I did leave music on…” you mutter to yourself, trying to calm yourself down.  Inserting the key into the lock on the knob and opening the door, you were shocked that the sounds of the guitar stopped suddenly.  

“H...hello?” you asked, barely making it past a whisper.  The sound of shifting in the other room told you all you needed to know. The sounds of the guitar started back up followed by an unfamiliar voice:

 

_I never believed in things that I couldn't see_

_I said if I can't feel it then how can it be_

_No, no magic could happen to me_

_And then I saw you_

 

Any fear or anxiety you had felt beforehand nearly melted away after hearing the unknown man singing in such a way. You felt around in the dark for a place to put your stuff, gently set them down and slowly creeped your way toward the location of the singing. 

 

_I couldn't believe it, you took my heart_

_I couldn't retrieve it, said to myself_

_What's it all about_

_Now I know there can be no doubt_

 

Halfway down the hallway you had to stop and take a moment.  Your heart was pounding so loudly, you suspected the man could track you simply by your heart rate. You felt dizzy and you weren’t entirely sure what exactly was happening, but you knew something was about to change.  For the better or for the worse, you weren’t at all sure.

 

_You can do magic_

_You can have anything that you desire_

_Magic, and you know_

_You're the one who can put out the fire_

_You know darn well_

_When you cast your spell you will get your way_

_When you hypnotize with your eyes_

_A heart of stone can turn to clay_

 

Something wet trailed down your cheek when you heard these words. A tear. A few of them.  You were crying.  But… you weren’t sad. So why were you crying?  Attempting to wipe away the tears, you slowly made your way into what you realized was your bedroom.  When you came to the threshold of your room, you nearly fainted dead away when you saw who was sitting on your bed.  Alpha. It was Alpha.  You grabbed at the doorframe to keep yourself upright. He turned to look at you with his deep eyes, accentuated by the silver horned mask he wore.  In his hands was the acoustic he’d played at the record stores.  He turned his head to look at you, and you could swear there was something behind those gorgeous eyes.  

 

_And when the rain is beatin' upon the window pane_

_And when the night it gets so cold, when I can't sleep_

_Again you come to me_

_I hold you tight, the rain disappears_

_Who would believe it_

_With a word you dry my tears_

 

Your hands quickly moved to your mouth as you entered your room, eyes still trained on Alpha.  Alpha of all people,  was in your room, sitting on your bed and playing a song you don’t think you’d heard before but it spoke to you.  You could feel it reaching deep within your soul, stirring something you couldn’t remember feeling before. Before you knew it, you found yourself standing before Alpha.  His eyes never left yours.  Following an unspoken request, you sat in front of him, your legs tucked under yourself.  You noticed his eyes squint briefly, seeming as if he was content with your decision.  You had never heard Alpha sing, but his voice seemed strong and almost hypnotic even with the mask on.  As you made yourself comfortable, he continued.

 

_You can do magic_

_You can have anything that you desire_

_Magic, and you know_

_You're the one who can put out the fire_

_You know darn well_

_When you cast your spell you will get your way_

_When you hypnotize with your eyes_

_A heart of stone can turn to clay_

 

As he continued to sing, it felt as if everything else around you had melted away.  It was just you and him, in an endless void.  Your heart ached with every note and word, an unseen tugging into your soul, almost maddening.  Nothing mattered now, just Alpha.  How did he notice you? Did it matter? Did anything else matter in this moment?  

 

_And if I wanted to_

_I could never be free_

_I never believed it was so true_

_But now it's so clear to me_

_You can do magic_

_You can have anything that you desire_

_Magic, and you know_

_You're the one who can put out the fire_

 

Your heart felt as if it was being broken and rebuilt a million times over.  Tears streaked your face as you realized that he had put his guitar down, and was kneeling in front of you.  His slightly calloused hands touched your face softly, his long fingers slowly wiping away your tears. Everything came washing over you as the reality set in, and you felt your body crash into his.  You wrapped your arms around him tightly, as he did the same.  Your face pressed against his neck and you could smell him.  He was here.  In your arms as well as you were in his,  and if Heaven had actually existed, you could swear that this was it.


End file.
